German Published Patent Application No. 203 10 288 describes a hands-free conversing device for mobile telephones in a motor vehicle, which includes a holding receptacle to be permanently placed in the motor vehicle. On one side, this holding receptacle is to be electrically connected to an electronics unit installed in the vehicle and connected to a corresponding vehicle interface, and on the other side, it has a plug connector for the electrical and mechanical connection to telephone holders adapted to different mobile telephones, a Bluetooth adapter with an integrated plug connector being provided for the electrical and mechanical coupling to the plug connector of the holding device.
German Published Patent Application No. 198 35 433 describes a communication terminal or telephone, in particular for Internet telephony, which has a touch-sensitive display as input/output interface and means for displaying an HTML-like page on the display via which the functions of the terminal are able to be operated. The telephone includes a freely configurable operating surface. To this end, the telephone has a touch-sensitive display and an Internet browser to process so-called HTML pages. The display is used as input and output interface for a user. The Internet browser or www-browser may be called a conversion device or an interpreter of HTML pages. In addition to text, control characters that may lead to other pages or trigger functions are also representable on the HTML page. The browser function may run in the telephone on an already available processor or on an additional processor. In an analogous manner, the HTML page is able to be stored in the telephone. Via the HTML page, the operating surface of the telephone may be freely configured by any provider of telecommunication services. The browser represents this specific operating surface on the telephone. The HTML page may be supplemented by Java applets or corresponding technologies. The provider loads the HTML pages into the telephone or terminal via the Internet protocol, for instance. The terminal is usable, for example, only after the user surface has been imported by the operator of the provider.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,684 describes the display of numerical keys and function keys for a telephone on a display disposed below a touch screen is known.